25th Airborne Brigade (Ukraine)
First Jump for 200 new paratroopers |garrison= А1126 Gvardeis'ke, Dnipropetrovsk Oblast, Ukraine |motto= "Nobody but us" |battles= }} The 25th Separate Dnipropetrovsk Airborne Brigade is an airborne formation of the Ukrainian Ground Forces. .President.Gov.Ua It is the only airmobile unit of Ukrainian Airborne Forces which has BMD-1Новини Управління Прес-служби МОБоевая машина десантная БМД-1 and BMD-2Новини Управління Прес-служби МОНовини Управління Прес-служби МОНовини Управління Прес-служби МО airborne infantry fighting vehicles in its inventory. It is also the only unit which can be dropped anywhere by parachute, together with their armored vehicles, from Il-76MD and An-70 aircraft.Міністерство оборони України - Новини History Between June 25 and August 11, 1969, the 217th Guards Parachute Airborne Regiment (Base #11389 Unit No.11389?) of the 13th Airmobile Order of Kutuzov II degree Division as part of the 37th Guards Svirsk Airborne Corps, Soviet Airborne Troops was relocated to Bolhrad (Bolgrad), Odessa Oblast. http://subscribe.ru/archive/state.army.vseovdv/200508/11181027.html After the dissolution of the USSR, the 98th Airborne Division was split between Ukraine and the Russian Federation. In the spring of 1993, the 217th Parachute Airborne Regiment was relocated to Ivanovo in Russia. The regiment's Battle Flag, Order of Kutuzov, and 55% of the supplies were also relocated.С момента формирования личный состав 25 овдбр принимал участие в многочисленных учениях, в том числе и международного масштаба, выполнял различные задачи командования Current unit By the order of Minister of Defence of Ukraine the new Ukrainian airmobile brigade based on the Soviet 217th Guards Parachute Airborne Regiment was formed in Bolgrad in May 1993. By December 1, 1993, the brigade was finally formed as one of the units of the 1st Airmobile Division. From October 1995 until December 1999, 800 paratroopers from the brigade served as part of the 240th Special Battalion in former Yugoslavia. Later they served as peacekeepers in Kosovo. Between May and June 2002, the Brigade was relocated to the urban-type settlement Hvardiyske, Dnipropetrovsk Oblast. The brigade was given the honorable designation "Dnipropetrovsk", for their battle achievements and high level of professionalism. On July 16, 2002, Leonid Kuchma awarded the unit with its new Battle Flag. By the order of the Minister of Defence the Brigade was transferred from the 1st Airmobile Division to the 6th Army Corps on November 8, 2002. Brigade Order of Battle ;Main Component * Headquarters *1st Parachute Airborne Battalion * 2nd Parachute Airborne Battalion * 3rd Parachute Airborne Battalion ;Auxiliary *Brigade's Artillery Group *Anti-Aircraft Artillery Battalion * Airmobile Reconnaissance Company ;Support *Engineer Company * Chemical Company * Maintenance Company * Medical Company * Firefighting Company * Supply Company * Band * Field Training Site(Range) Past commanders * Colonel Ivan Volodumurovuch Aleshchenko 1993 - 1996 * Colonel Oleksandr Mukolaiovuch Zashchutnikov 1996 - 1998 * Lieutenant Colonel Yuriy Anatoliovuch Garbus 1998 - 1999 * Colonel Andriy Ivanovuch Maksumenko 1999 - 2001 * Colonel Ihor Vasiliovuch Lunev 2001 - 2003 * Colonel Ihor Yaroslavovuch Stelmah 2003 - 2004 * Lieutenant Colonel Volodumyr Vasiliovuch Kolchik 2004 - 2006 * Colonel Oleh Volodumurovuch Svystak 2006 - 2007 * Colonel Yuriy Ivanovuch Sodol' 2007–present References External links * Official website for the Brigade * Unofficial website of the Brigade * History of the Brigade * Patches Category:Brigades of the Ukrainian Ground Forces Category:Airborne infantry brigades Category:Military units and formations established in 2002 Category:2002 establishments in Ukraine